


talk to me girl

by signofthtimes



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kim Minjeong | Winter to the rescue, Light very soft kind of not there angst, Miscommunication, a confused Jimin, aeri is just there, feeding myself some ningrina, soft, usage of wikihow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthtimes/pseuds/signofthtimes
Summary: “What would you do if hypothetically you were secretly in love with your best friend? And your best friend had some suspicions about the way you felt and you flat out just confirmed them?”orJimin confesses her undying love to Yizhuo and leaves without hearing what Yizhuo has to say
Relationships: Ning Yizhuo | Ningning/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	talk to me girl

“What would you do if **hypothetically** you were secretly in love with your best friend? And your best friend had some suspicions about the way you felt and you flat out just confirmed them?” Jimin asked.

Minjeong just stared at her

“Hypothetically?”

“Hypothetically”

Some more silence

“Where is this coming from?”

“Please just answer the question.”

Minjeong sighed “Well **hypothetically** ” Jimin glares at her “I would just have to deal with it, apologise and act like nothing ever happened in the first place.”

Jimin groans and puts her head in her hands. Minjeong rubs her back in circles “What did you do?” She asks

“It’s been years, it was just a matter of time before she started noticing the hints I stupidly left for her.” Jimin’s voice started to crack “She just needed me to confirm her suspicions.” She looks at Minjeong.

“And what happened?”

“I told her, got up and left.” Jimin says. Her chin wobbling, her eyes shining with wet tears threatening to fall. Minjeong coos at her in hopes of cheering her up but no, she just whines.

“You do realise you didn’t even give her a chance to react and say something right?” Minjeong points out “besides it’s not like she’s never been through something like this before.”

With Shin Yuna she means, But they quickly fixed their friendship and decided to leave that all in the past. It’s like an inside joke between the two of them

“Yeah but I’m not Yuna I’m Jimin and I don’t know how to fix this like she did” and Jimin just sobs harder.

“Leaving her without an explanation was your first mistake, you should start by clearing all of this up.” Minjeong suggests.

It’s now late and she eventually leaves

Jimin’s now alone with her thoughts wondering how she’s going to fix what she broke.

So she turns on her phone and goes on google

Search:

**_how to tell your best friend that your feelings have changed and that you want them to be friends with you again_ **

Top website:

**_4 Ways To Get Your Best Friend Back_ **

****

It’s wikihow, she relies on wikihow for a lot of things so she might as well use it now too.

She reads through the article and decides that it might make sense to do all steps, she chooses the first way that’s presented.

7 simple steps

A few days, some planning and much much convincing later she found herself at lunch. She was able to convince Aeri and Minjeong to agree to sit somewhere else for the day.

_“And miss the whole thing? You must be insane.” Aeri huffs._

She owes her $25 dollars just for this small favor.

Now it’s just Jimin waiting for Yizhuo to get her food and sit with her.

To talk things out

She’s totally not nervous right now, no sweaty palms, no doubting, no headaches, no wanting to pass out, no regrets just calmness and reassurance.

“Where’s everyone?” A high pitched voice asks.

Forget what was said before, she’s absolutely terrified.

Jimin turns around to find Yizhuo approaching her table with a tray of food in her hands.

“They had to go help a teacher or something” she quickly said “Listen Yizhou-ah we need to talk.”

Yizhou immediately looks worried and confused but she doesn’t question it and just sits down.

Jimin’s even more confused by Yizhou’s puzzled look considering the event happened a few days ago but begins to talk.

**_Step 1: Tell them how you feel_ **

“I want you to know that what I said wasn’t a lie I wasn’t pranking you and what I feel is very.. very real” Yizhuo opens her mouth to speak but Jimin doesn’t let her.

“Know that my feelings aren’t a joke and will never be a joke and I would appreciate if you didn’t see them like that.”

Yizhuo once again opens her mouth to speak and she looks like what she needs to say really needs to be said but Jimin needs to say this too so she shushes her and continues speaking

**_Step 2: Don’t make assumptions_ **

She’s already made assumptions but we’ll ignore that.

“I know that maybe the way I think that you might’ve reacted might have not actually been your real reaction but I’m done making assumptions and I want to make this right again but please let me finish speaking.” She’s out of breath by the time she finishes saying that

Yizhuo nods.

**_Step 3: Apologise_ **

“I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable with what I said and it wasn’t my intention but it looked like you needed some sort of confirmation and I just had to tell you” Jimin realises she’s assuming Yizhuo’s feelings and apologises

Yizhuo giggles

That definitely did not catch Jimin off guard. She’s left paralysed and Yizhuo giggles some more.

“Unnie stop apologising and continue already”

Jimin breathes “Right”

**_Step 4: Use “I” statements_ **

****

“I felt like you hated me for a moment and that’s why it took me a while to talk to you.” Jimin hadn’t spoken to Yizhuo since the “talk” happened she was too scared of what could’ve happened if she spoke to her

“I know that I should’ve talked to you and had done this earlier but I needed some time by myself to do some thinking about all of this” Jimin genuinely means what she said. She was scared but she also needed to do some thinking (and she also needed to do some venting) in order to gain the balls to speak to her.

**_Step 5: Take responsibility for your actions_ **

“I panicked and needed to say it, I wasn’t thinking and please know that I take full responsibility for everything. Again, I wasn’t lying and know that my feelings are true.” She felt herself digging up her own grave by repeating that her feelings were real but it needed to be said.

If Yizhuo was blushing, she was good at hiding it.

God she really needed to text the group chat about how she was making a fool of herself.

**_Step 6: Don’t assign blame_ **

****

“It was no ones fault, I may feel guilty and totally take full responsibility but assigning the blame isn’t a correct thing to do right now. Not my fault not your fault.”

And lastly

**_Step 7: Suggest ways to work through your issues_ **

“I suggest we forget about this and move on like nothing happened.”

Yizhuo sighs

“Are you done now?”

Jimin recounts the steps in her head

“Yeah I think”

“It’s my turn to speak now and I would appreciate if you didn’t speak either.” She looks serious. She’s staring at Jimin dead in her eyes and Jimin might just shit herself and run right then and there.

“You never let me speak. you went through all of this trouble without knowing how I felt.” Jimin was take aback _‘What’s she gonna do?’_ she thought.

“I may like you back”

What?

Jimin almost passed out

Suddenly the bell rings indicating it was time to get to class.

“Maybe I’ve wanted to kiss you too all these years but now you’ll have to wait like I did.” Yizhuo gets up and leaves.

So much for lunch, they didn’t even eat anything

Yizhuo texts her to meet her at a coffee shop after school.

So they meet up, confess the right way and Yizhuo kisses her first.

“I wanted to do that first I’ve been waiting longer!” Jimin whines in her arms.

“Consider it as revenge for chickening out babe”

And Jimin just melts even more.

**Author's Note:**

> WTF IS THIS??? IDK. Was beta read by ONE person so idk how good this might be so.. DONT JUDGE??? An actual word vomit and I did this without thinking cause I NEED some ningrina (??) in my system and in this tag thank you very much. Essentially just me feeding myself 
> 
> 2/16/2021: RENAMED! (was stupid love)


End file.
